kiss
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Here is another fan fiction by me. What happens when Oz decides to teach Alice how to kiss properly? There will be kissing so be warned


Here is another Pandora Hearts Fanfiction from AsheriteAbyss13. It's a bit of fluff but the idea had to come out of my head sooner or later. Please enjoy.

Kiss- Pandora hearts

A blonde boy woke up in the middle of the night. Dazed and disorientated he looked around his surroundings. He managed to piece together certain pieces of information. He remembered that his name was Oz and that he was currently in a room in Lutwidge Academy.

Oz sighed. This was the fourth time he woke up this early. He wondered whether this was a result of being a Chain. Yes Oz was indeed the most feared Black Rabbit; the Chain that had the power to plunge the world in to the Abyss. Even now it still didn't sit right with him. Although no one could blame him, who wouldn't be shocked if they found out their entire life was lie.

Since it was at least another six hours before dawn would come he pondered his decisions. He could go back to sleep but on the three other occasions he wouldn't go back to sleep so he abandoned that idea. He could sneak out but what purpose would that serve, so he forgot about it. So he was forced to sit there and do nothing

He was frustrated at his inability to act in any situation. Sure he could act like he accepted things the way they are in any situation but that is a long way away from making a decision. He felt useless. His life completely destroyed. What he knew was fake. He wondered how he managed to cling on to a life these days.

In times like now he wished that he could go back to a quieter, more peaceful time when his friends would still be with him. However he knew this was impossible; too many friends where gone from his sight forever and the remaining friends' fate was too uncertain to tell.

Without warning the bed shook. Oz noticed that something was creating a large hump on the bed. This fuelled his curious mind. Even though he was a Chain it did not mean that he lost his personality. So he prodded it and poked it. A loud grumble erupted from underneath the sheets.

"Who is trying to wake up the great Alice?!" the loud voice demanded from underneath the sheets.

The person underneath the sheets wrenched aside the sheets on top of her. Oz was shocked to see that it was Alice who had been the "lump" on the bed. However considering how she had very close to Oz it really shouldn't have been a surprise to him.

"Oz where you the one to wake me up?! Why did you do that? I need to sleep too!" questioned the brown haired girl forcefully.

Oz laughed quietly. It was just like Alice to be angry almost immediately. At least she would never change no matter how much the situation did. She was the one of the few bright sparks in this terrible situation.

He sighed again. He was once again reminded of the lost he felt. His emotions clearly shown in his face.

Alice shuffled next to him and suddenly without warning she chomped onto Oz's cheek. It was painful. He never felt such pain before. Sure Alice had the tendency to bite his cheeks but this was on a whole other level.

"Wahh Alice please let go! It's hurting! I'm pretty sure you're going to be drawing up blood now!" implored Oz.

The little girl let go. She looked uncertainly at her friend. He had no idea that what she was doing was wrong.

"I was just trying to cheer you up like that girl in that book Sharon gave me to read." Explained Alice uncertain as to why Oz was so against it.

"_Thanks Alice. Even though it hurts it sure cheered me up. Although I think we should fix her biting problem. My cheeks probably couldn't take much more of it." _Thought Oz.

"Alice. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. It's worked but I think you got the wrong idea about the kiss that you're trying to do. You're not meant to bite

"Kiss? Is that what it is? I thought a kiss was that thing we did when we made the contract." Asked Alice curiously.

Oz blushed. It was such a long time ago since they were contracted to together.

"Well you see Alice there are many forms of Kisses. One of them is the cheek kiss. This kiss is meant for people who are very close to each other. The main part that you're getting wrong is that you're using your teeth. You're only meant to use your lips. Here I'll show you what I mean." Informed Oz.

Gently Oz moved toward Alice's head. He couldn't believe that he was going to teach Alice how to kiss. He shifted gently until his face was directly in front of Alice's. slowly his head moved forwards until his lips met Alice's cheeks.

It last mere seconds however the effect lasted from God knows how long. They both blushed like a tomato.

"Uh so it meant to be like that?" questioned Alice

"If that's the case then I'm sorry for hurting you Oz." Alice cried out earnestly

"_I've got to make sure that I get it right for Oz next time. It will help him cheer up even more. I really didn't try to hurt him I just wanted to make him happy like we used to 100 years ago" _Alice thought blushing because she was embarrassed about hurting him.

Alice thought about 100 years ago. She was obviously still surprised that she wasn't the true Black Rabbit. She was surprised that Oz was really a stuffed toy. No wonder they always felt so connected to each other despite thinking that they had only met for the first time in the Abyss.

Under the cover of darkness they continued their "lesson" on kisses. Oz would always tell her about the kisses and demonstrate them to Alice. Occasionally she would try as well sometimes with a little blood. They had pretty much gone through from forehead kisses all the way to hand kisses.

It occurred to Alice that Oz knew a lot about these kisses. To her that meant that Oz had used them all before somewhere.

"_How does Oz know about these kisses? Does it mean that Oz had a girl to practice with? Does it mean that I'm not the first person that he has kissed before? Am I not his first and only?" _Alice thought confused.

Her confusion quickly turned to Jealousy and anger. She forcefully head butted him in the head. She couldn't stand the idea of Oz looking at another girl. Surely after all they've been through Oz should only be her's.

"What was that for Alice?!" retorted a bewildered Oz who had no idea what was ailing Alice.

"You're my property Oz! My property doesn't become another person's property without my permission!" she retorted loudly.

Oz sighed. It was just like Alice to get all cranky over something formed without any basis of fact. Although these days 'you're my property' meant a whole lot more to him.

"_She probably thinks that I've done these kisses to other girls before. I guess it's sometimes up to the property to correct the owner on certain things." _Oz thought.

"Alice I haven't done these kisses to any other girl. I just learnt these from Uncle Oscar before I was dragged into the Abyss. I assure you that you are the first person I've done these kisses to before." Assured Oz.

"Do you promise? Do you promise that I'm the one and only person you'll do this to? Because I don't like sharing things that I love the most." Demanded Alice.

Oz nodded. However it occurred to him to that Alice had said something quite odd. It was something to do with "I don't like sharing things that I love the most." Oz mulled over her words for a minute or so and realised that it was something of a confession.

"Uh Alice did you just confess to me?" asked Oz curiously.

Alice knew what the word 'confess' meant in this context. Sharon taught it to her in one of her big sister rants.

A memory of that day played in Alice's head

"_Remember that confessions are used when a girl or boy wishes to express their love. So if you're making one make sure it's to someone that you love the most." Reminded Sharon as she read a passage on confessions._

Of course Alice knew what love meant. It was described to her as something sweet and warm. She was reminded constantly that it entailed the need to be close to the object of love and that anyone that got in the way of this was immediately treated with jealously. Apparently your body would react funny with the object of love. But somehow despite Sharon's hints she knew that something was wrong with those descriptions. As a result she questioned what her feelings towards Oz were.

Meanwhile Oz looked at Alice for any reactions to his questions. All he saw was an expression of deep thought.

"_She must be confused as to what the meaning of love is like or maybe whether she actually does feel love for me. Well I know one way to make certain of her feelings. It's going to be a little rude but I've got to know because I do love her dearly." _Contemplated Oz.

So gently Oz pushed Alice onto bed. Before she could voice her complain Oz forced

his lips on her. This was the crucial point for Oz; would she forcefully reject him or accept his forceful kiss.

Alice was surprised but not disgusted. In fact she felt strangely at peace as if every worry she had melted in the face of the kiss. Without a doubt she enjoyed it. The passion she felt was indescribable filled with pure emotion. She grabbed Oz's head a pushed his lips further into her own. This opened a whole new adventure of flavour. She tasted the chocolate and strawberries they had for desert last night. Without a doubt it made her want more.

Alice knew that she needed to return the favour. So she pushed Oz over and she straddled him on his chest. She proceeded to kiss the wide eyed manservant on the lips. She vaguely remembered their kiss in the Abyss. That time it was a kiss of need of a desire to escape; now it was a kiss of passion and unfailing affection for the partner. Oz did not reject it, Alice didn't expect him to. Instead he tried to add some tongue in the mix. But Alice quickly forced her own tongue stopping Oz's halfway to show who was doing the kiss right now.

They continued this process of switching back and forth between Oz and Alice straddling the other and kissing until every muscle got very sore and unusable. They slumped on either sides of the bed tired from their 'exploration'. Oz and Alice tilted their heads towards each other.

"You took that further than expected Alice. I thought you would enjoy my first one and look at me with confused eyes." Teased Oz.

Alice punched him with great effort. There was no way that her manservant/lover could get away for teasing her.

"I gave you our first kiss so don't think I don't know how to respond to a forceful kiss like that." Reprimanded Alice.

"Sorry Alice but I need to ask you again; do you love me?" Oz asked again with meaning.

Alice blushed. She wasn't really used to be put on the spot like that. Now that kiss had ended she remembered her feelings from it. It certainly was a warm feeling. But other than that she could describe her feelings where. It was like a mix of emotions had attacked her heart at once. But in heart and mind she knew the answer. She knew what that mix of emotions meant. She knew she was in love. She realised that love really couldn't be described fully. She knew love would easily make itself known.

She nodded to Oz and instantly his face brightened. He sighed with relief. He was truly afraid of Alice rejecting him. Truly afraid of losing his sun and warmth. He knew that the future couldn't be predicted nor could the past be reclaimed today but with Alice he knew that something better was certainly to come.

"I love you too," Oz whispered into Alice's ear as the both of they began to drift off to sleep.

In the morning

Gilbert Nightray stood outside the door of Oz's bedroom. Last night he had heard some very disturbing noises coming from Oz's room. It was akin to a loud ghost moaning throughout the night. He was momentarily joined by Reim Lunettes and Xerxes Break. All of whom wished to find out the sources of the moaning.

As they opened the door they saw Oz and Alice sleeping side by side on the bed. They had awoken to the sound of the door being opened. Gil feared the worse.

"Oz what were those noises last night?" questioned Gilbert with a worried face.

He felt that moaning ghost was a more preferable answer than to what he feared. But to avail as his worse nightmare had returned to him.

"Oh that was the sound of Alice and me trying to eat each others lips off." He answered teasingly knowing Gil's obvious reaction.

As expected Gil fainted. He slumped on the floor and had to be carried by the two other men both of whom stared at the offender slack jawed.

Oz and Alice laughed. They had found and new way to tease Gil. Now all they hoped that was that Sharon wouldn't catch wind of their actions. But this again was to no avail as Sharon screamed about polluting a pure maiden's heart. Both of them ran outside together held each others hand looking towards the future.

Well this is the end of this story. I hope that it wasn't too corny but this idea came to me in the middle of the night like most of my ideas. Please don't be too harsh I'm only trying my best. Anyway I really wish more Oz and Alice fic would pop up so please write some more. Please review nicely.


End file.
